


Down the Rabbit Hole

by BlackStormsShadow (orphan_account)



Series: Little Moments Like These [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlackStormsShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's a Rabbit Hole, and Tony is slowly falling down it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

When Tony turned 15, he made himself remember that he knew little about relationships and even less about Love … But when he first laid eyes on Loki, he knew there was something _extraordinary_ about him and he had to find out what.

When Tony was 17, he told anyone who’d listen that he didn’t believe in that whole ‘the one’ crap. Sex was sex, no matter who you were with … But when he first talked to Loki, when they _clicked_ , there was a spark there that Tony had never had with anyone else.

When he was 20, Tony was fooling around with anyone willing, and there were _a lot_ of people willing. He told himself that he never wanted anything but this, that this life was perfect, anyone and everyone in his bed was how he wanted it forever and always … But when he first kissed Loki, he realised that there is no one quite like him, there never was and there never will be.

When Tony was 22, he promised himself that he’d never commit to anyone, that commitment was for those people who could only get one person … But when Tony started spending more and more time with Loki, he was content, and nothing else mattered. He’d unknowingly placed himself in a committed relationship with one person and no one on the side. His schedule soon became separated between sleep, work and _Loki_.

When he was 25, Tony believed he’d never fall in love… that love was for fools … But when Loki started gasping his name during their horizontal (and sometimes vertical) activities, he would soon realise he was fighting a battle he couldn’t win. He fell even further when he returned the favour by letting the name “Loki” fall from his lips like a prayer whenever he felt he needed to feel something other than the strive to build better, reach higher, work faster.

When they were together, pressed against each other, clawing at skin and muscle, when they were pulling each other closer in a way that was physically impossible, that was when Tony let the words he wanted to say tumble from his lips. Endearments, words of encouragement, words expressing never-ending love and dedication to one person forever and always … “Loki”. “ _Loki_ ”. “ _ **Loki!**_ ”

He felt they needed to be closer, but they were already as close as they could get. He still pulled and pressed and clung like there was any possibility Loki would leave him, leave him for someone else, or just leave him alone. He didn’t want to be _alone_ if he could be with Loki. Tony was well and truly down the rabbit hole by the time he realised what was happening and there was no turning back …

He’d met him 2 years ago and ever since he’d found himself dedicated completely and entirely to Loki. When the other man’s moans and breaths echoed through his house and graced his ears, Tony realised he didn’t really mind …

 _As long as Loki was his, and his alone_.


End file.
